


When The Red String of Fate Unties

by sundaysmoon



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, stray kids and oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundaysmoon/pseuds/sundaysmoon
Summary: Being cautious of who might be the person on the other side of her red string, she found herself in the arms of her high school senior Minho. Their relationship seemed perfect — until he left for college.Their "I love yous" turned into "Not this time please", "I miss yous" into "I'm busy, okay?". Their relationship was sinking faster than what they have thought and that was when Hyunjin entered the picture.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Original Character(s), Lee Minho | Lee Know & Original Character(s), Yang Jeongin | I.N/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	When The Red String of Fate Unties

Chapter One: Happy Anniversary? 

Fresh as a brand new harvest of fruits and clearer than the reflection of the sun into the ocean. Eunmi could still recall her fourth grade memory with her late mother wherein she’d tell them a bedtime story about a Japanese Urban Legend, The Red String of Fate. It is about how two people are destined to meet and be with one another no matter how far or near you are, no matter what year you’ll be meeting. You are bound to meet. As a fourth grader, Eunmi was fascinated by the story. She couldn’t believe that we are already destined for someone even though we haven’t met them yet and as she enters her teenage years the story her mom has passed onto her and her little sister made a huge impact on her life and her beliefs. 

She became hopeless romantic. Purchasing every romance book off the counter and hoping that one day she’ll be able to find one for herself and not something you can buy with money but with true feelings and intentions. She may be a hopeless romantic but she didn’t chase for love, she wanted it to come in naturally and it did. At her junior year in high school she met the love of her life, Minho and today they celebrate their one year of being together. 

“I told him he should be here at ten in the morning. I bet he ended up playing games until four in the morning and forgot about the meeting,” She murmured to herself as she continuously dialed Minho’s phone number yet after a huge amount of missed calls Eunmi ended up sighing and decided to leave the coffee shop where they were bound to meet. But as she was about to open the shop’s door to leave and familiar figure stood right in front of her seemingly catching his breath. 

It was Minho with a bouquet of flowers filling his right hand, “I’m sorry I was late. I wanted to surprise you but I woke up later than I expected.” He explained, still catching his breath. Eunmi sighed and put a smile on her face. She was honestly disappointed that her boyfriend might’ve forgotten about their anniversary date but she was glad he didn’t. 

Looking forward to today, Eunmi planned a lot from morning events until evening events. She is pretty much a party planner type of friend and lover. Minho is pretty much a go with the flow type of guy. They are pretty much a perfect match if you would say. “What do you want to do today babe?” He asked after taking a sip from his mocha drink. She looked at him and hummed as she then looked at her notebook. 

Minho chuckled, “You really love writing things down, Don’t you?” She nodded as she scanned down the pages of her notebook. He then leaned closer to her and placed strands of her hair on the back of her ear to help her read and look at her notes better, “How about we go to the mall and shop for new clothes?” she happily suggested and Minho nodded. He fixed his bag and finished his drink in one drink, “Shall we?” He said standing up and offering her hands for Eunmi to hold. 

Just like how they normally do they went to the mall to buy new clothes. It might seem odd but it is one of their usual and favorite bonding times with one another. Both of them are pretty much into fashion after all, “Does this look good?” she asked and Minho scanned her whole outfit to give an honest opinion. You might think a guy should never be honest with his opinion when it comes to his girl’s look but Eunmi would prefer an honest criticism and opinion than a fake one, “It does look good on you but I feel like the beige one would be better, you should try it.” 

Their mall shopping went on for quite some time and ended up having a late lunch to feed their hunger. They went to their all time favorite fast food restaurant, burger king and dug in in no time. As they were eating, Eunmi began to notice how Minho’s face was embedded on his phone the whole lunch time. Even though Minho talks to her she seems bothered over the fact that he was on his phone the whole time but she didn’t speak up because it is a great day and she doesn’t want to ruin any of it. 

The day goes on faster than expected. Maybe because both of them were having a great time. They went to the arcade, took a lot of photos on a photobooth and went to different hobby stores. Just like that they ended up at their favorite spot at Han River Park. They reminisce their first actual date when they started dating back in high school. “I can’t believe we’ll be at the same school again after being apart for a year,” she said as she ran her fingers on Minho’s hair who was laying down her lap and he simply hummed. 

Both of them love spending their time together in silence more of the time. They were both extroverts but the presence of one is enough for the other. Not until their silence shattered when Minho’s phone started ringing and interrupted, “Hello?” He answered, “Yes. Right now? Uh. Alright, I’ll be on my way.” Eunmi, knowing that Minho is about to leave felt a little disappointed even though she knows it might be something very important, “So, you need to leave?” 

He nodded, “It was one of my group mates in our zoology class and we have to finish our summer project before class starts next week,” But haven’t you excused yourself today? You know how important this day is for us or maybe it’s just me? Those were Eunmi’s thoughts which she decided to ignore and instead place a small disappointed smile on her face, “I’m really sorry. I know this day is very important for the both of us but you know that this is school stuff and I need to be there, right?” Eunmi knows how dedicated Minho is when it comes to studies,gaming and dancing. Those three are over her. 

“I know babe. You can go plus I had fun today anyways,” She said trying to reassure Minho that everything is alright. Minho smiled and kissed her forehead, “Thank you for being the most understanding person I know. I love you and I’ll call you when I got to Min’s place.” 

And with that Eunmi was left all alone for the rest of the night. For a while, she stayed seated on the grass but then decided to grab something to eat to ease her disappointment from her boyfriend. Searching for the nearest convenience store she was deciding on what to grab for she pretty much stood up and tried to look for one. Arriving by the convenience store she ended up buying an ice cream. Sweets have always been her go to when she’s bothered or not feeling well emotionally and mentally. 

Bored and not wanting to go home just yet she decided to dial her best friend’s phone number to vent out how she feels toward what just happened, “Hey, are you busy right now?” she asked as soon as the connection got in, “Not really but I was about to get some dinner. So, how was your anniversary date, huh?” she teased. Eunmi couldn’t do anything but sigh which her best friend read quite fast, “Did he leave you out of nowhere again?” 

She sighed, one that is very heavy and noticeable, “Yeah. He said he had some urgent school stuff to do. I know I shouldn’t be disappointed since it is his studies but why am i-” Bang. “What the?!” 

“I,I’m so sorry,” Eunmi said and ended up the phone call for something far more important. She ended up colliding with some strangers and her ice cream then ended up on the guy’s shoes, “Do you know how much these costs? I just got this last week. What the actual-” She patted her bottom lip thinking of something to say towards the stranger, “I’ll pay for the cleaning…” she offered. 

The guy then scanned her from head to toe and let out a chuckle, “You think you can really afford the cleaning of these shoes?” What does he mean by that? Wait, did he just accuse me of being poor? Eunmi had enough for today and it ended up getting on her nerves, “Look, tell me how much it is and I’ll pay for it.” The stranger then laughed at what he thought was a joke and Eunmi being the reckless girl she is decided to grab his phone and dial her number, “Here is my number. I don’t care how much that costs but if you really want that pair of shoes to be clean then send me your account number and I’ll be depositing the money you need for it.” 

Today was a tiring and an annoying day so Eunmi didn’t bother to wait for his response. She handed his phone back to him and left with no words left to say leaving the guy in an awe. I hate this day. I hate this day. I hate this day. She kept murmuring to herself as she walked away. 

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter is not yet proofread.


End file.
